A White Halloween
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: It is Halloween and Riza dreads it ever since that night. Maria Ross has forced her to go to the Halloween Party and now she has to watch Roy dance with every woman at the party. Royai
1. Before the Party

A/N: Here is my tribute to Halloween. I tried to proof read it and I changed some mistakes, but I don't know if I got them all so tell me if you see any! Enjoy!

* * *

Riza stares out the window of an autumn day. She saw many people out in costumes. It was Halloween, a holiday she was not looking follow to enjoy. Her Halloweens had the same old tradition, around six to eight; she would pass out candy for all the little kids on her street. From eight to midnight it would be the Halloween Costume Party at Central Headquarters. The party was going to be the worst. All she would do is sit and stare at Colonel Mustang dance with all the girls in the military except her. Sometimes he would bring his latest slut to the party and make all the men jealous and all the women personnel want to grab a gun and shoot the slut dead. She doesn't even know why she goes. Maybe it was because she believed that there was a chance for her to get a dance with the colonel. But it was hopeless. He doesn't even care for her anymore. Roy just treated her as his subordinate. There were many times when she wished that she could go back to the times when her father taught Mustang alchemy. They were so close, like friends but when her father died, the Roy Mustang she use to know change and moved on.

Back when Roy lived with her and her family, she used to love Halloween and can't wait for it to come every year. Every year she would pick a costume and got trick-or-treating with Roy. Roy usually complained because he thought that his was too old to go trick-or-treating but Riza always changed his mind. The best Halloween she had with Roy was her last. She could never forget want had happened. It made her realized that her crush on Roy turned into love. But now she wanted to forget. Roy had made her feel lonely and lost in the world when he left for the military and she had to made her make her own decisions about life since her father was gone. Then when she finally found him again in the military, but by then, he started to date other women. He didn't care for her anymore. It was as if their friendship had been ignored, as if they had never met until they were stationed in the same unit, and that Halloween night they spend together was just a dream. She felt heartbroken and hated him, but she could never leave his side. There was still some love that was still left that kept her by his side.

It was going to be a couple of hours until the kids start to go trick-or-treat so she decided to take a nap and dream about that Halloween night.

---Riza's-Dream---

_A girl with blond cropped cut hair stare out here window waiting for the sun to set. She was excited. It was Halloween; she had a cool costume, and a very handsome friend coming with her. When she saw that the sun was setting she run toward her room. While running she bumped into someone in the hallway. They both fell on the ground._

"_Ouch that hurt. Riza, you should really watch out where you are going," the black hair teen said getting up._

"_Sorry Roy. I just got excited. It is Halloween and the sun is setting. I want to get in my costume and you should too," Riza responded. She too got up from the ground._

_Roy sighed, "Do I have to go trick-or-treating with you? I mean, aren't we both too old to go trick-or-treating?"_

"_We are never too old to go trick-or-treating!" she protested. _

"_But you are fourthteen and I'm seventeen, most people stop when they are thirteen and you keep making me go," he complained._

"_Please! I bought you a costume and everything! Just go with me for one more year!" Riza begged._

"_You said that last year. I'm tired of it." Roy started to walk away._

"_If you don't go with me, I'll tell my father that you told people you taught yourself alchemy and that you wanted to learn alchemy just stay here because you like me and want to get laid by me," Riza black mailed. A smirk appeared on her face._

"_Hey that's a lie you made up! Why would I want to have sex with you?" Roy argued back. His face turned red in the thought of having sex with Riza._

"_Well, who do you think my father will believe? His only daughter who he knew that she would never lie to him or his apprentice who is known for making up excuses at school just to get out of doing work and tends to flirt with girls a lot?" Riza stated. Roy was outsmarted. It was written all over his face._

"_Fine, you win. I will go with you," Roy gave up in defeat._

"_Good! Now get into your costume." Riza run along into her room. She heard him groan but she knew when the night ends they would both be happy._

_When Riza was ready, she waited for Roy to come downstairs. She was wearing a spy costume that had its own working pistol that shoots out beads. She loves guns. She was not one of those girly girls who wanted to be princess or mermaids. Riza heard footsteps coming. She had picked out Roy a costume and he was going to be a super hero. She couldn't wait to see him in that. When Roy came down she was disappointed. It was not he costume that she had got him. He was wearing something else._

"_Hey! That's not the costume I gave you! It looks like a military uniform," she complained at the sight of Roy._

"_Well it is a military uniform. In fact, it's my military uniform" he told her._

"_Why do you have a uniform? You're not in the military," Riza said._

"_I will after I finish my alchemy training. I will become a State Alchemist and help out my country." He grabbed Riza's arm and headed out the door. "Your father said that my alchemy training is almost complete so I signed up for the military. I will be leaving in early January."_

"_But that's in a few mouths! I don't want you to leave. You are my friend! I don't want to lose a friend!" A tear ran down her face. "You could die!"_

"_Don't worry Riza," he said trying to calm her down. "Once I become a State Alchemist, I will be a major and have subordinates to protect me. Anyway, I won't die so easily."_

"_But you are useless at doing paperwork if you are a major. I heard they have lots of paperwork!" Riza said. Roy face turned irritated._

"_I don't care if I have paperwork. I will protect my country and stop trying to make me stay!" Roy yelled at her. She started to cry more. "Riza please stop crying. Let's go out and get some candy."_

_Riza nodded, "Ok." She wiped the tears from her face and they left the house. After they rounded the neighborhood twice, they decided to head back to Riza's house. On the way there Roy spotted on of his friends._

"_Hey Roy, you still trick-or-treat?" his friend called out. "Are you still a kid or something?"_

_Roy felt embarrassed that he had to find him trick-or-treating. "Well I have to watch after this kid right here," Roy replied and pointed at Riza._

"_Hey! I'm not a kid!" Riza defended herself._

"_Whatever, kid. Roy you want to come to a Halloween party it is down at the next street. There will be lots of cute girls there," his friend beckoned._

"_Alright, but what about her?" Roy asked._

"_We could let her come too," Roy's friend suggested. "Hurry up and make up your mind kid before I get ticked that all the hot girls are already taken thanks to you."_

"_You want to come?" Roy turned to Riza._

"_But I'm still in my costume," Riza state. She didn't want to get embarrassed that she was the only one wearing a costume. Roy wore a uniform as his costume but that didn't look strange since he knew lots of hid friend were joining too._

"_It's ok Riza. Look my friend Josh is wearing a costume too." Riza looked at the guy you asked if Roy wanted to go to the party. He was wearing a costume too, he was a zombie. There was fake blood on him._

"_Ok," Riza answered and they headed toward the party carrying their candy bags._

_The party was loud and there were many people Roy's age. She felt nervous being in a room full of juniors and she was the only freshmen there. Roy walked to one of his other friends and they talked, laughed, and talked some more. There were girls who came up to Roy and flirted with him and he flirted back. Riza sat in a chair against the wall alone. She wanted to leave so she got off the chair and headed towards Roy. When she got there she saw that one of his friends had poured alcohol in a glass and dared him to drink it and Roy agreed. She couldn't believe that Roy was going to drink. Riza didn't want him to be drunk or have a medical problem for drinking under age. She pulled out her toy pistol and aimed at the glass. As Roy was about to jug it down, she shot the glass and it broke. Everybody turn to where that had come from and were surprise to see a little girl holding a pistol._

"_Riza what are you doing?" Roy yelled at her._

"_I should be the one saying that! You tried to drink alcohol!" Riza yelled back._

"_So what? Why can't I?" Roy asked with sass in his tone._

"_You are under age and I want to go home now!" she claimed. Roy let out a sigh and said bye to all his friends and left with Riza._

"_You really know how to embarrass me and ruin my fun don't you?" Roy whined at her._

"_It is not that, it is because I care and that if you did do that I would just tell my dad the story I told you earlier." Riza let out an innocent looking smile._

"_It's not a story it's a lie," Roy said._

"_Whatever let's go and eat our candy," Riza said carry her candy bag and Roy's. When they got back to Riza's house, Riza eagerly dumped all the candy onto the floor and sorted out her favorite candy and the candy she didn't like. Usually all those candy were given to Roy. After the sorting was done, Riza immediately started eating her candy. Roy on the other hand had to clean after her. "Roy you should eat some candy too." Riza handed him a chocolate bar._

"_Uh…ok. Thanks," Roy responded and grabbed the candy bar. He ate the candy bar and once he was done Riza handed him another._

"_You are going to help me finish all the candy before midnight," Riza declared. Roy took a deep breath and ate the candy bar. Candy bar after candy bar, Roy started to look sick. Maybe she had gave him too many of them. She went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water and handed it to him. He drank in down. It didn't help much, Roy couldn't sit straight anymore. It looked like he was drunk, drunk from the sugar of the candy._

_Riza got worried, "Roy are you ok? I think you should go to you room and lay down. I'll help you up the stairs." Riza lift Roy and put one of his arms around her shoulder and dragged him up the stairs. If her father wasn't busy doing his research, she would have gotten help but she had to lug Roy up the stairs alone. I was hard because he was heavier than she was but she made it up and to his room. She laid him down on his bed and tucked the covers over him. As she left something grabbed her arm, it was Roy. She felt shocked that he could still move his arms since he could barely move his legs. Roy pulled her in hard and she landed on top of him. She got scared. Roy looked at her and kissed her on the lips and then passed out. She was in shock did he wanted to kiss her or was it because of him being intoxicated by sugar? But it felt good._

---End-of-Riza's-Dream---

Riza woke up and yawned. She looked at her clock to see that it was 5:45. The kids would be coming to trick-or-treat soon. She poured two big bags of candy into a bowl and left it on her coffee table. That night always confused her even today. Why did Roy kiss her back then? Was it on purpose or just because of the sugar? All she knew was that he kissed her and she liked it. But she knew it would never happen again. Roy doesn't notice her feelings, he doesn't even notice her. He only notices her when he wants her to finish his paperwork or when she saves him for something.

She was deep in thought until she heard a knock on her door. It was time for her to pass out the candy. As Riza opened her door, she was surprise that it was Roy.

She saluted quickly. "Good evening sir," she said in a neutral tone.

"Good evening Riza," he said with a smirk on his face. She was getting tired of that smirk. He does it everyday and that smirk also got him many dates. But none of the dates were with her.

"So what are you doing here sir?" she asked. Roy frowned, he thought, _'Why does she have to act all serious whenever I'm around? What happened tot the happy Riza Hawkeye I knew back then?'_

"Come on Riza. We are not in the office so you don't have to act all formally." Roy walked into her house and sat on the couch.

"I didn't say you could come in, Col-, Roy." She slammed the door and walk towards the couch. She felt annoyed. She thought about Roy just awhile ago and now he is here?! How can this get any worse? Roy grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl, unwrapped it, and ate it. "Roy those are for the kids!" she scolded. "You can't eat them!" She took the bowl away from his reach.

"But one piece won't make a difference!" Roy whined.

"Well if you were a kid in a costume maybe I would give you some candy," Riza mocked. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Well I just passed by and thought I could talk to you." Roy stood up and walked towards Riza. He place one of his hands around her waist. It made her feel nervous. "I want to talk about us," he said in a soft sweet tone. Was he going to kiss her? Then something hit her.

"Roy, your seductive ways won't get you any candy you know," she whispered in his ear softly. Then she slapped him across the face and pulled away from his grasp.

Roy rubbed his face. "Your good, you saw right through that. I guess that is the reason way you are my right hand woman," he complimented her.

"Shouldn't you be with your date right now and choose out your costumes?" she asked. There were traces of annoyance in her voice.

"No not this year. I think I will make at the guys of the military jealous and mad that I took their dates." An amuse look appeared on his face. He could imagine the men looking desperate that they were left dateless because of him. Especially Havoc.

"Alright now can you leave now?" Riza was getting more irritated by every minute that was passing.

"Sorry I can't. I want to see your costume for the Halloween party," he said.

"Wait until the party." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door. Roy clung to her body to stop her. It looked like he was hugging her. When she was about to open the door, there was a knock. She knew it was from a trick-or-treater. Riza opened the door. There was a little girl with dirty blond hair dressed as a black cat and a man with blackish brown hair wearing glasses carrying a picture of his daughter and was dressed up as Cupid with pants.

"Trick-or-treat!" the two cheered. The man caught a sight at Riza and Roy.

"So Roy, you finally chose a wife?!" the man said. "I can't believe it would be your own lieutenant!" Both Riza and Roy blushed. They just realized that Roy was still clinging on to her like a hug.

"Hughes, it is not want it seems," Roy defended himself.

"It is true sir, I was just trying to make him leave before he eats up all the candy," she said.

"Aw! I thought you two were finally together!" Hughes whined.

"Hughes, are you going to wear that at the party tonight?" Roy asked.

"Of course I am! Gracia is going to be my goddess." Hughes smiled.

"Auntie Riza! Are you going to go to the party?" Elysia asked. She was carrying a huge bag.

"Of course I'm going. I promise Maria I would go. Do you want some candy, Elysia?" Riza smiled at the cute little girl. She really loved kids. Sometimes she wished she had kids of her own but that would mean getting married. Also having kids would mean she couldn't be with Roy as much to protect him. The little girl nodded and Riza gave her a hand full of candy.

"Isn't Elysia cute! That costume is perfect for her!" Hughes bragged.

"I think I will leave now Hawkeye. The more I spend here, I more I will be annoyed by Hughes," Roy said. She saluted him and he left.

"You know, he does like you. He is just denying his feelings," Hughes whispered so Roy couldn't hear if he was trying to listen in on the conversation. That surprised her. Was it a joke?

"Sir, I think you had too much candy," she suggested.

"No I didn't. I think you are denying _your_ feelings for him too," Hughes said and left to the next house with Elysia. _'It was going to be a long Halloween,'_ Riza thought.

* * *

A/N: I think this chapter kinda sucks but I have one more chapter left so bare with me and don't forget to review! 


	2. Women in White

A/N: Here is the second and last chapter. I rushed in this story so don't blame me. I have so much homework!

* * *

The few hours of trick-or-tricking flew by fast and Riza knew that she would have to go to the Halloween party soon. She didn't want to go but 2nd Lieutenant Ross begged her to go. Since Riza didn't like people to beg at her feet to do something especially one of her good friends, she said yes. This year she was going as a bride. Being a bride for Halloween wasn't what she wanted to be but since she said yes at the last minute the costume store had ran out of costume that was decent. Riza didn't have a choice but to wear her mother's old wedding dress. It was a beautiful sleeveless dress that was being held up by to very long ribbons on each shoulder so whenever she walk, it would be like she was the wind. The rest of the gown had flowers embroidered into it. The only problem of the dress was that she didn't have the veil. Her mother had lost it on her way to her parents' honeymoon. So now the gown was incomplete. 

Riza sighed; she wished that she could find it. With it, she could hide her face from people, since wearing a wedding gown is very noticeable. Black Hayate jumped onto Riza with her mail that she left on the counter so she could check them later. It seem like he wanted her to check her mail for some strange reason. As she shuffled through the mail, something caught her eye. It was a magazine about the latest fashions in Central. On the cover was a girl wearing a mask. Riza had an idea, instead of wearing a veil to conceal her face, she could wear a mask. Riza rushed to her closet to find one of her old masks for the many old costumes she had wore to the Halloween parties in the past when she just joined the military. After a few minutes of searching, she found a mask that matched the dress.

Riza placed the mask on her bedside table and went tot the bathroom. She stripped her clothes and took a shower. Once she was done she dried her hair with a towel, combed it and got into the dress. It fit perfectly. Then she picked up the mask and put it on. Riza looked at the mirror; she was surprised that she didn't look like herself. She looked more like Cinderella, but it was too late to find any other costume that would work. Riza grabbed her black coat and left out the door.

* * *

Roy stared at all the girls he could dance with. After all he was handsome and he was even more handsome since his costume was a prince. He had always thought of himself as one since he had subordinates he can order to do stuff and was high in the rankings. All he needed now was a princess and he would be king. Well in his case führer. Roy stopped one girl with long brown hair and a killer body dressed as an angel. 

He walked over a said, "Wow do my eyes deceive me or there is an angel on Earth?" (He's so cheesy:P) The woman dressed like an angel turned around and giggled.

"You are so sweet," she replied and blushed.

"Well I'm sweeter on the dance floor," Roy responded with another cheesy pink up line. She giggled again and grabbed Roy's hand and started to dance with her.

* * *

"Ugh! Where is Riza?!" Second Lieutenant Ross complained. She was wearing a zombie costume 

"Maybe she is late or she can find a costume," Gracia said. She had finally had a break from dancing with her husband and was completely tired.

"Riza is never late. She must have decided not to come!" Maria retorted. "She promised she would come. How can she do that to me?" Maria stomped towards Denny and said, "I need to let off so steam so why don't we dance." She didn't give him anytime to think about and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. But Denny didn't mind he was too afraid to ask Ross to dance anyway.

Gracia smiled and muttered, "Those two are cute together. I wish Riza would just confess to Roy already."

"Yeah me too but they are too blind," agreed a familiar voice. Gracia freaked a little and turned around to face her husband Maes. Maes was holding onto Elysia's hand.

"Don't scare me like that Maes," she scolded him.

"Sorry but it is your turn to dance with Elysia. Anyway, I have to talk to Roy." Hughes handed Elysia to Gracia and walked towards Roy.

* * *

"Oh great I'm late!" Riza said to herself. "Maria is going to be really mad at me!" Riza had been stuck in traffic since this year everyone decided to go the party. Riza rushed out of her car and headed straight to the ballroom.

* * *

Roy and the woman he danced with took a break. He didn't even know her name but he didn't really care. All he wanted was to show off to everybody. He didn't realize that the woman he was dancing with was Havoc's date. Havoc was sitting at a table crying while Breda, Falman, and Fuery were trying to calm him down. 

"Hey Roy, have you ever thought about letting Havoc keep his dates then to steal them?" Hughes snuck up on him. This made him nearly spill his champagne.

"Maes!" he yelled angrily. "Do you always have to sneak up on people like that? One day you will give someone a heart attack!"

"Well sorry," Maes said with an attitude. "I can't help it, I'm good at it." Hughes grabbed himself a glass of champagne and took a sip.

"So why did you sneak up on me?" Roy said with an irritated tone. "You have another reason besides me stealing Havoc's date."

"Oh you're good. Well I might just tell ya," Hughes sighed. "You should be thinking about dancing with other people like Riza instead of mindless sluts." Roy glared at Maes angrily. He could dance with anyone he wanted.

"Hughes, I can do what ever I want. Besides, Hawkeye is not here." Roy looked at the woman he had dance with early and went over to her leaving Hughes by himself. "Would you like to dance again my angel?" Roy asked. She giggled and went to the dance floor with Roy.

Maes sighed and headed towards her wife.

* * *

Ah! There's the door to the ballroom!" Riza said in relief that her running can be over. She grabbed the door knob and pushed it open.

* * *

"You dance marvelously," Roy complimented. She giggled. 

"What does marvelously mean?" she asked. Roy felt like his IQ was deceasing at every moment. Why did he ask this girl to dance with him? Roy ignored that and continued to dance with her. He spun her into his arm and started to swing her outwards.

The door of the ballroom opened suddenly and he turned to see you was coming in. There in the doorway was a beautiful woman wearing a white dress with a matching mask. From that sight, Roy accidentally let go of the woman he was dancing with and she swung into the punch bowl. The woman standing at the doorway was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He slowly walked towards her but was bumped out of the way by other men who wanted to dance with her. Roy struggled his way through and toward the woman in white. He slapped the hand of the man who was about to dance with her and placed his hand in hers. She smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" Roy asked and kissed her hand like a gentleman. She nodded and they headed out to the dance floor.

* * *

Lieutenant Ross who was mad because Riza didn't show up sat in a chair looking ticked. Sitting in the next chair was Gracia. Maes had decided to dance with Elysia again. 

"Maria, stop acting like that and have a good time," Gracia said.

"I can't have a good time since Riza didn't keep her promise about coming!" Maria stubbornly answered back.

"Oh Maria, Denny was having a lot of fun dancing with you but you kept saying 'Riza can't keep a promise' over and over again." Gracia let out a deep sigh and continued, "You should forget about that because Riza…" Gracia didn't finish because she saw a blonde haired woman dressed in white with a mask on dancing with Roy. She was the one every singled man was staring at. Maria who didn't know why her friend was speechless turned around. There she saw the woman.

"Wow that one is taking all the attention!" Maria said and looked for Denny. He was also staring at the woman in white. "Even Denny is staring at her!" The lieutenant march over towards Denny.

"I never know Lieutenant Ross could get jealous like that!" a voice said. Gracia jumped in her seat in surprised.

"Maes, do you always have to do that?" she asked sternly.

"No but I like doing that," he replied and kiss his wife on the lips softly. "I wonder who that woman is."

"Me too but we'll find out later I guess." Gracia took a sip of champagne and dragged her husband out to the dance floor.

* * *

"So what is you name?" Roy asked. He felt as if he had met her before but didn't know who she was. 

"Well I can't tell you," Riza said. Roy frowned.

"Why not?!" Roy raised his voice. He was starting to lose his temper. It was weird though, he had never lost his temper with woman except for Hawkeye. Why was he losing it now?

"Well after tonight everything will feel like a dream," she replied calmly. "I want this night to last." She smiled softly and they continued to dance.

"Well can you tell me one thing?" Roy whispered in her ear. This made their bodies moved close together leaving about a centimeter of space between them.

"Sure," she whispered back. Riza was enjoying the moment. Being this close to Roy would never ever happen again. As long as he doesn't know, she can make this moment last.

"Are you part of the military?" That was the question he threw at her. He wanted to guess who she was.

Riza smiled, "Of course I'm part of the military. If I wasn't, I would already have a date with me that was part of the military." Roy blushed at asking such a stupid question.

"Well I'm glad the fraternization has been detached by a bunch of protesting soldiers lead by Lieutenant General Grumman." Roy voice was melting into her mind. "He is a really good man."

"Why would you say that?"

"It is because after this night, I could be with you always." From hearing that Riza started to cry. The tears ran over down over her mask but Roy wiped it away. "Why are you crying?"

"It is because we can never be together," Riza cried out softly.

"Don't say something like that. It will workout." Roy kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't understand Roy."

Roy lips formed a smirk. "So… you know my name."

"Well who wouldn't. Everyone in the military knows your name." Riza stared at Roy's eyes. She love the fact that they were onyx colored but had the feeling of warmth in them. Her enjoyment of his eyes ended when she was pulled by the arm away from Roy by Maria.

"Hey what are you doing to her?" Roy yelled at Maria.

"I just need to talk to her in private with Gracia. Don't interfere!" Maria yelled back. Maria had dragged her to the hallways of headquarters and threw Riza on the floor.

"Maria, I think you are going a little hard on her," Gracia said. "Don't let your jealousy push you to do something stupid."

Maria's face turned a deep red. "I'm not jealous!" she choked out.

"Oh yes you are! You are jealous that Denny was staring at the woman in white," Gracia debated.

"No I'm not so stop talking about it!"

"Um… I hate to interrupt but are you two forgetting I'm right here?" Riza said sternly and coldly. The two other women turned towards Riza.

"Oh sorry we kind of got into the argument too much," Maria said shyly.

"It's ok, and don't be jealous. I'm not after Denny Brosh," Riza stated. "I already know that you like him and that you dream of being in a tropical paradise with him." Maria's jaw dropped opened. Riza turned to Gracia. "I also know that when you were dating Hughes, you told him that you didn't want children but in the end you had Elysia." Gracia's jaw dropped opened like Maria's.

Riza stand up and straightened out her gown. The two other women couldn't believe she knew their secrets. The only person that knew was Riza.

"Riza?!" the two said in unison.

"Yeah, what is it?" Riza responded peacefully and removed her mask.

"I can't believe you actually came," Maria said.

"I promised you that I'd come but traffic was terrible," Riza said.

"You look so different. Roy didn't even notice that it was you," Gracia exclaimed.

"Well speaking of Roy… He kind of said some things he would never really say to me. Want to know?" Riza raised her eyebrow. The others nodded. "But first, I need to put on my mask in case somebody comes." Riza put on her mask and began to inform her friends.

* * *

Roy waited impatiently near the snack table for the mysterious woman wearing white. "Where could Lieutenant Ross the woman I was dancing with to?" Roy murmured to himself. 

"Well maybe towards the hallway over there. I saw a woman with blonde hair being dragged out to the hallway with Gracia waiting with the door partly opened," Hughes said from behind Roy. Instead of the usual jump up for surprise, Roy knocked Maes on the head as self defense. "Ow… I didn't know you knew karate."

"Oh Maes, it's you. Well you won't have to deal with me hitting you if you stop sneaking up on me!" Roy scolded his best friend. "And are you sure it was her?" Roy asked.

"Of course it was her! Who else is in this party dressed in a white dress that looks like a wedding gown," Hughes assumed his friend. "Speaking of wedding gowns… Why don't you find yourself a wife?"

"Shut it Hughes. I don't want to get settled yet." Roy walked toward the hallway.

"Well why not make that woman your wife!" Hughes yelled to his friend.

"Shut it Hughes!" Roy yelled back.

* * *

"I can't believe he said that!" Maria squealed. The whole story was so romantic. 

"Just wait and see. You and Roy are going to be a happy couple," Gracia stated from her own knowledge.

Riza shook his head, "He doesn't know it is me. If I tell him who I am then he will reject me like he does all the time. Even when we were kids."

"No he won't, you don't even know that," Gracia disagreed. "He might have changed."

"He is a womanizer. He only cares for beautiful women. And have you forgotten the fact that I wear a buggy military uniform everyday?" Riza reminded. She didn't notice that a certain tall blacked haired man had just come in just before she said her statement and was staying behind her.

"I don't care about that. I think you are beautiful no matter what," he said. In surprise Riza turned around to face Roy. Roy grabbed her waist and pulled her in close to his body leaving no space between them. He cupped a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. Riza's eyes widen. Her two friends stood in silence from the fact that the man of their friend's dreams was kissing her.

They broke apart. "So do you want to go somewhere where no one can interrupt us?" Roy asked completely forgetting that Maria and Gracia was there watching.

"It depends on where we are going," Riza replied to his question.

"Que diriez-vous de mon appartement et vous restez dans ma chambre à coucher ce soir," Roy said in French. (I love using the AltaVista Translator!) Roy had said, _'How about my apartment and you can stay in my bedroom tonight.'_

"Riza smiled, "I didn't know you knew French." Maria and Gracia had no idea that both Roy and Riza knew French and wanted to know what they were saying. "Well, here is my answer. Oui j'aimerais à," Riza answered back in French. She had said, _'Yes I would love to."_

"Good now why don't we go." Roy grabbed her by the waist and led her out the hallway to the main entrance of headquarters.

"Maria," Gracia finally spoke up.

"Yeah," Maria responded.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. I don't speak French, but I have an idea that they might come to work late tomorrow." The two walked back to the party.

* * *

The drive to Roy's apartment was silent. Both of them were deep in thought. Riza was wondering wander to tell him that the girl his kissed was his cold and cruel first lieutenant. She knew that if she told him, he would react like he always does. _'Well it was fun while it lasted,'_ she thought to herself. At least she got the man of her dreams to dance with her and kissed her. The kiss was unexpected but felt nice. Now she was going to his apartment and she will tell him so she doesn't get kicked out on the bed with him. Riza sighed. 

Roy was trying to figure out who the woman sitting next to him was. She was the girl of his dreams. She was smart, funny, and hot. _'Hm… Who could it be…?' _Roy thought._ 'Could it be that pretty new blond private that just arrived to Central?' _Roy suggested. But then he remembered that she was friends with Lieutenant Ross and Gracia. _'Maybe it was Hawkeye… No it can't be her because she doesn't have feelings for me. She doesn't feel the same way.' _Roy mind went on. He was confused until he remembered something he told himself early_. 'Wait, the same way? Does that mean I have feelings for Hawkeye? No I like the person next to me.'_ Roy's heart battled with his mind.

Riza saw that Roy looked confused. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you ok? You seem confused."

"Yeah I'm ok." Roy voice sounded calm but his eyes were confused. She leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

The two got in Roy's apartment and his close the door. Riza decided to tell Roy her identity before they do something sexual. Riza was about to say something but couldn't because Roy had jumped on her and started kissing her neck. It seem like Roy didn't want to waste anytime talking and just wanted to seduce her already. 

Riza pushed him off. "Roy I need to tell you something," she said.

Roy frowned. "I don't want to talk. I want to be with you and I need to clear my mind of useless thoughts," he explained to her. The useless thoughts were his feelings for Hawkeye. For some reason his heart could not let her go and let this woman in. She seemed familiar to him somehow but he couldn't figure it out. The woman in white's voice was like Hawkeye's except hers was more soft and wasn't cold like Hawkeye's.

"I really have to tell you something Roy. I concern our relationship," she pleaded.

"Well tell me about it in the morning. I want to be with you, and see your face and who you really are," he told her.

"But that is what I wanted to talk about. I'm not the person you would like to be with." Her eyes were building up with tears. Roy started to walk over but she backed away. "We know each other and you don't like me. You treat me like nobody."

"What do you mean?" Roy seemed very confused. Was it true that they had met before? And how can he treat someone that special like nobody? He felt ashamed along with his confusion.

"I your lieutenant," she revealed. Everything was silent.

Roy started to laugh, "You can't possibly be Hawkeye. I mean you two act like complete opposites."

Riza felt hurt. He thinks that how she acts in the office is how she acts in her personal life. He knew her since they were young and he doesn't even know her personality. "Roy Mustang you are so shallow. You think that I would act the same way I would on duty when I'm not on duty," she said in her lieutenant voice.

From hearing that and how her voice was, she was definitely his first lieutenant. "Hawkeye is that really you. I can't believe I didn't realize it! I can't believe you are the one I kissed!" he yelled out angrily.

She knew it wouldn't last so she said, "I'm sorry," and headed towards the door.

Roy grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Riza was surprised at what he did. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you. I loved you since we met all does years ago. I'm sorry I treated you like nobody. I just wanted to keep you out of danger since we are in the military." He removed her mask to reveal her face. "You know you have a very beautiful face." Roy kissed her.

"I love you too." Roy's body filled with joy on what Riza had said. He was glad that she had feelings for him too. "Remember when you kiss me when I was fourthteen?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well why did you do it?" she asked.

"It was because I love you and eating all that sugar gave me an excuse to kiss you." Riza smiled kissed again and both enjoying every minute of being together.

* * *

A/N: Well there is my Halloween fanfic! Have a candy filled Halloween! Remember to review. 


End file.
